L'Enfer sur Terre
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: La vie du duc de Guise sans Marie, c'est déjà dur. Mais quand c'est Anjou qui s'en va, c'est carrément l'enfer. Alors quand son éternel rival revient de Pologne, il est toujours là. Il l'attend. [La Princesse de Montpensier]


On ne peut pas décemment dire que le duc de Guise était un homme honnête et fidèle, lorsque les sentiments amoureux étaient impliqués. Cela se voyait à la façon dont il avait rapidement abandonné sa courtisanerie persistante pour la pauvre Marie de Montpensier. Trahie, abandonnée par celui qu'elle croyait naïvement son amant pour la vie, la princesse avait fini par disparaître à ses yeux. Décédée ? Retirée au couvent ? Il ne le sut jamais. Il était marié, maintenant. Ailleurs. Et malheureux de son choix. Puisque, désormais, une autre personne, beaucoup plus inattendue, lui faisait tourner la tête et le cœur.

* * *

Le duc d'Anjou ne resta pas longtemps roi de Pologne, malgré son apprentissage ardu et motivé de la langue. Les baltiques ne l'avaient jamais réellement attiré. C'était difficile à admettre pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier et indéchiffrable d'admettre son mal du pays. De plus, son retour précipité en France relevait du miracle divin : Son frère, incapable de tenir correctement son pays, était décédé sans avoir laissé de descendance. Ainsi, au bout d'à peine un an, Anjou abandonnait sans regret la Varsovie tristoune qui acceptait mal sa personnalité atypique et son excentricité, la fameuse soupe de tripes qui lui provoquait des cauchemars et cette langue qu'il comprenait à moitié et abhorrait de l'autre. Au revoir, arrivederci, do widzenia. Le retour à Paris fut long et pénible, mais il retrouva son trône avec grand plaisir… De retour dans un pays qu'il avait abandonné ensanglanté, chaotique et divisé.

* * *

Henri de Guise retrouva Henri d'Anjou (c'est quand même pas pratique qu'ils s'appellent tous les deux Henri) par un pur hasard, à un bal. Sûrement organisé par François ou Marguerite, Anjou n'en savait rien mais c'était forcément quelqu'un de sa famille pour être tête en l'air au point d'oublier qu'il était en froid avec toute la maison de Guise et inviter quand même les deux hommes ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'il recroisa son rival au détour d'un coin du buffet, alors qu'il expliquait à un jeune homme pourquoi c'était plus hygiénique d'écraser le raisin avec ses mains plutôt que ses pieds pour faire du vin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est là que Anjou eut subitement envie de retourner en Pologne.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, cet imbécile ?_ Se demanda Guise, sans utiliser le terme ''imbécile'' parce que le jansénisme me l'interdit.

 **« Tiens, mon cher cousin !** S'exclama Anjou en feignant la surprise et ironiquement la joie, posant sa main sur sa taille. Un tic qu'il avait généralement quand il était à cheval, ce qui montrait clairement sa nervosité.

 **\- Cousin… »** , Répondit Guise sans plus de cérémonie, l'air déconcerté par le grand sourire hypocrite de son rival, et probablement aussi pas spécialement enchanté de le revoir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, de toute façon, Marguerite avait déjà repéré son frère et le tirait par le bras pour une affaire apparemment urgente.

Puis Guise se dit qu'il était quand même bête. Il n'avait plus besoin de le détester, maintenant que Marie… N'était plus là. Littéralement. Avant cette problématique, il s'entendait même plutôt bien avec Anjou, malgré le désastre qu'étaient les relations entre leurs familles respectives. Et malgré son attitude étrange et sa manie d'être un poil trop tactile avec les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Comment il les appelait, déjà… ? Ah oui. Ses ''mignons''. Vulgaire à souhait, cet homme.

A la fin du bal, Guise resta dîner. Il ne restait que quelques personnes. Se servant du poisson, décollant son assiette de la nappe du buffet grasse et huileuse puisque tout le monde s'était essuyé la bouche dessus. Il revit Anjou à l'autre bout de la salle, apparemment très alcoolisé – faut dire qu'en Pologne, la boisson locale c'est pas la limonade – et draguant très ouvertement et avec aucune classe une femme assez hideuse du point de vue de Guise, avec un front trop haut, qui semblait être Louise de Lorraine-Vaudémont. Et cette cloche souriait, parfois riait désagréablement à chaque compliment maladroit du roi.

Guise en fut agacé. Terriblement. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait des démangeaisons lui parcourir le dos tellement cette vision le frustrait. Comme le disait Anjou, il était homme d'action, de physique, et pas de sentiment comme Chabannes. Il savait très mal contrôler ou cacher ses émotions. Sa colère devait se voir à des kilomètres.

Mais pourquoi était-il en colère, au juste ? Il aurait dû être satisfait, ou s'en ficher, puisque son rival ne s'intéressait plus à Marie.

Oui mais Marie n'est plus là. Tout a changé. Anjou avait cessé de lui coller au train pour savoir à tout prix ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, au point de dormir avec lui et l'embêter toute la nuit en lui chuchotant son interrogatoire interminable. Est-ce que ça lui manquait ? Non, impossible. Il avait juste perdu l'habitude que Anjou lui accorde tant d'attention. Et il commençait à détester cette pauvre Louise qui ne lui avait rien fait. A cause d'elle, il se sentait drôlement seul alors qu'il étouffait, à six autour d'une petite table construite pour quatre.

 **« C'est le roi Henri et son officielle future femme que vous regardez ?** Lui demanda sa voisine de table, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

 **\- Pardon ? Officielle future femme ?**

 **\- Bien sûr… Le mariage est prévu depuis un bout de temps déjà. Il fallait juste que Henri revienne en France pour qu'il soit célébré. »**

Guise serra les dents, sentant une fureur sourde le traverser intégralement. Et il connaissait ce sentiment, pour l'avoir déjà ressenti maintes fois à cause des beaux yeux de Marie : Une jalousie vive, violente et injuste.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Anjou ne pouvait pas se marier, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas souffert comme Guise avait souffert, pendant cette période chaotique de guerre de Religions. Il ne pouvait pas refaire sa vie alors que lui se sentait toujours aussi seul et brisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, de le laisser tomber tout seul. Et cette Louise… Elle n'avait pas le droit de le rendre heureux, de lui voler sa vengeance.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, avant de sortir purement et simplement. Sa main, trop proche de son épée, le démangeait sérieusement. Ainsi, au lieu de dépecer le corps de Louise et probablement aussi celui d'Anjou, il se défoula sur un arbre. Malheureusement, il ne resta pas tranquille longtemps.

 **« Vous nous quittez déjà, cousin ?**

La voix doucereuse d'Anjou résonna dans son dos.

 **\- Retournez donc à votre petit jeu de courtisanerie pitoyable et laissez moi** , marmonna-t-il, remettant ses cheveux en place dans un geste nerveux.

 **\- Oh~ je connais cette expression sur votre visage. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi amoureux de Louise, ce serait un hasard miraculeux…**

 **\- Je ne ressens rien pour cette laideur. Vous non plus d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Touché… Alors pourquoi tant de haine émane de vous ? »**

Ça y est. Guise y était. Sa consécration. Anjou s'intéressait de nouveau à son cas, à priori. Il recommençait innocemment à lui poser des questions, et si tout va bien, il continuera tant que ce sera bénéfique à ses intérêts personnels.

 **« Peut-être bien que c'est vous le problème** , répondit-il calmement, laissant négligemment tomber son arme à côté de lui et se retournant vers lui. **Je suis tombé fou amoureux de vous, cousin. Je ne vois que vous, je suis votre amant le plus dévoué.**

Il avait pris un visage sincère pour que ce soit plus ironique… Peut-être même un peu trop sincère au vu du regard de pure haine que lui jeta Anjou. Un regard qui le cloua sur place, il n'avait jamais vu autant de promesses d'Enfers, autant de haine dans les yeux d'un seul homme. Soit il ne maîtrisait pas l'humour, soit sa blague n'était réellement pas drôle. Pourtant, il pensait qu'ils avaient largement dépassé ce stade.

 **\- Ne jouez pas ainsi avec les sentiments des autres… Avec cet air si cruellement honnête… C'est horriblement douloureux. »**

Alors là, Guise s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Il écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête, avant de lâcher un « hein ? » pas très élégant qui eut au moins le don d'arracher un sourire sur le visage crispé d'Anjou. Tellement crispé qu'il se demandait comment un sourire aussi tordu parvenait à tenir sur son visage. Heureusement, son cerveau termina d'analyser la phrase d'Anjou. Il réagit rapidement, de manière déjà plus intelligente.

 **« Vous me faites marcher… Même avec vos penchants malsains, vous en pouvez pas ressentir de telles choses… L'amour, vous en connaissez pas, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ce que vous pensez. Et quelqu'un comme vous ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.**

 **\- A quel moment ai-je parlé d'amour ? Ne vous croyez pas si irrésistible…**

Guise en rit malgré lui.

 **\- Alors que dois-je comprendre ?**

 **\- Ce ne sont que des penchants, ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Mais c'est comme tout, ils finiront par disparaître…**

 **\- Des penchants… Je rêve. »**

Il en rit encore plus fort. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver contre lui. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il l'aurait sûrement insulté et serait déjà parti. Il lui en aurait voulu de le préférer lui, le soldat intenable et compulsif, au dépends de Marie alors qu'elle était si parfaite, si douce et vertueuse… Lui n'avait rien de vertueux. Rien d'enviable, si ce n'est le succès guerrier.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas fâché** , constata Anjou, qui cachait assez mal sa surprise sur le coup.

 **\- Pourquoi je le serais ?**

 **\- …Mais je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Vous aviez planifié ce moment dans votre tête ? Vous pensiez que je me fâcherais ? »**

Anjou ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux avec fureur. Guise sut qu'il avait tapé juste. C'était surréaliste. Il n'était jamais parvenu à le surprendre, avant. Anjou planifiait toujours tout. Il savait constamment ce qui allait se passer, et quasiment tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Guise. Il avait deviné son histoire avec Marie, sa sensibilité et avait même trouvé un système pour l'agacer à volonté. Guise était juste trop heureux de reprendre la main, d'avoir un pouvoir sur lui. Il en rajouta une couche. C'était trop beau de voir Anjou perdu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et voyant tout ce qu'il avait planifié s'effondrer.

 **« Embrassez-moi.**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

Anjou semblait sérieusement hésiter, entre la tentation et le sourire beaucoup trop malfaisant que Guise affichait. Il se sentait étrangement encerclé ou bloqué, comme un loup ayant la patte coincée dans un piège. On se jouait de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça.

 **\- Et bien embrassez-moi ! C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? C'est moi que vous désirez posséder, pas cette femme.**

Guise avait fait l'erreur de prévoir, lui aussi. Il pensait que Anjou allait décliner l'offre sous le coup de la gêne, fuir et voir les trente prochaines années de sa vie gâchées par son rival éternel qui ne cesserait de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Mais Henri d'Anjou était un roi. Quand il le fallait, il était capable d'agir. Et si c'était pour prendre Guise au dépourvu, il n'allait pas se gêner. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à une distance qui brisa leurs espaces intimes, et lui vola un baiser. Avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de défi.

Guise perdit son sourire, ne parvenant plus à plaisanter ou même à réfléchir correctement face à un regard aussi brûlant et défiant. Il aimait les défis. Il l'embrassa à son tour.

 **« Vous êtes décidément un imbécile** , déclara Anjou en le repoussant loin de lui comme un bourrin.

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir adoré ça.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

 **\- Comme tu veux. De toute façon, tu iras au diable pour ça.**

Anjou afficha un sourire en coin, avant de rire nerveusement. Clairement mal à l'aise face une franchise aussi cruelle. C'était déloyal d'invoquer sa peur de la mort, même pour le faire taire.

 **\- Et je t'y emmènerais avec moi.**

 **\- C'est une promesse ?**

Guise se le trimballerait jusque devant le trône de Lucifer s'il le fallait. Tant pis, il s'était attaché à lui. Dans tous les sens du terme. Même en priant toute la journée, il ne guérira jamais d'un tel péché.

 **\- Je ne sais pas** , répondit Anjou en haussant les épaules après une courte réflexion. **Tu m'y suivrais ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Alors félicitations, cousin. On y est déjà. »**

Guise ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il avait envie de pleurer, rire et se gifler en même temps maintenant qu'on le forçait à voir la moche réalité en face.

Après tout, le pire des Enfers restait toujours la vie humaine pour eux.


End file.
